


Jumping From the Rooftops

by Milionking



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Spy, Jamie's a damsel in distress, Jason Bourne Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Tyler has a strange dream.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Kudos: 18





	Jumping From the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction, and I wrote it in about 2 hours. It is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written for the Discord prompt:  
> “Did it over occur to you that I never wanted this to begin with?”

Tyler tries to remember that “Jason Bourne” is just a name that was given to him when he joined Treadstone. He’d also do well to remember that Jamie is just his assigned fixer, not the hot, thick, toned, and soft spoken man that was in the flat two in Berlin two stories below him.

They’d just escaped being hunted down outside Cairo jumping from the rooftops of apartment blocks, chased by a mad man with a missile launcher in one hand and a machine gun in another.

They reach the end of the street and there’s a 4 story drop, or they could risk being trapped in an apartment block by going down through the rooftop access. Tyler, Jason right, looks across at the next apartment block at an open window with no screen. He grabs the clothes line chopping off the end of the twin ropes.

Jamie watches Tyler, “Where are we going?”

“Just grab the rope and hold on tight,” Tyler yells handing Jamie one of the ropes. They run as the end of the roof and fall into the open window just as Jamie’s rope creaks and snaps. They land hard onto the floor of the living room of an apartment. The lady appears shocked by the intruders as Jamie and Tyler bolt out of the apartment and run down the stairs to the ground floor.

They escape the person hired to hunt them down and find a shady motel that only accepts cash with no questions asked. They open the door to the room and Jamie crashes onto the bed. He looks up at Tyler and notices that he’s bleeding. He gets up off the bed and wanders into the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it to clean Tyler’s wounds.

Jamie looks up at Tyler with his gentile brown eyes, “What kind of moron signs up for this?”

Tyler asks back, “Did it over occur to you that I never wanted this to begin with?”

Jamie enters Tyler’s personal space and starts wiping away the blood to find it had already clotted. He tenderly continues his work cleaning up all the dried blood exposing the tattoos they camouflaged. Tyler bends in his lips, nipping at Jamie’s lips. “Jason,” Jamie exhales before Tyler plants a kiss on Jamie’s lush gorgeous lips.

Tyler wakes up from the slumber with a painfully hard dick and rapid breathing. Jamie’s snoring becomes a morse code style snoring, his eyes snap open and then blink rapidly in the darkness trying to focus on his partner. He plants his head back into the pillow.

“Go back to bed Tyler, it’s 4am,” Jamie mumbles into his freshly fluffed up pillow.

Tyler lays back down, “Had the weirdest dream. I was like Jason Bourne and you were my damsel in distress.”

“No more movies before bed,” Jamie murmurs, “now get back to sleep.”

Tyler closes his eyes and hopes he finds out what happens next in his dream.


End file.
